Mientras Dormias
by Candy Nyu
Summary: El aburrimiento puede ser peligroso, más cuando la calentura llega a tu cuerpo. [OsoIchi]
**Género:** Humor/Romance (?)

 **Pareja:** **O** so **I** chi

 **Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan)

\- Hablan

 **Nota** : Todo está bajo el punto de vista de Osomatsu.

 ** _o_** _O_ ** _o_** _O_ ** _o_** _O_ ** _o_** _O_ ** _o_**

 **Los Personajes de Osomatsu-san no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Fujio Akatsuka**

o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o

Mientras Dormias

¡Estoy en casa! ─ Avise tras entrar a mi hogar, aquel que compartía con mis otros cinco hermanos, y mis padres por supuesto. Y es que aún vivíamos bajo su cuidado, como ninis que somos.

¿Qué sucede con eso? No es algo extraño, ¿o sí?

Es que no quiero trabajar. Deseo ser una sanguijuela chupasangre lo más que pueda. Quiero divertirme, pasarlo bien, ir al pachinko o quizás conocer alguna chica linda para pasar el rato. Pasar el rato metiéndole mano, si saben a lo que me refiero.

Sin darme cuenta un suspiro escapa de mis labios tras notar que al parecer no había nadie en casa. Y mientras comienzo a subir las escaleras para llegar a la habitación que comparto con mis hermanos, no puedo evitar soltar un suspiro contenido.

Como quisiera divertirme… ─ Suelto desganado al viento tras abrir la puerta. ─ Que aburrido estoy… ─ No podía ser pensé mientras veía el lugar. No había nadie. ¿Dónde diablos podían estar los demás? ─ Mil yenes no duran nada…

Bah. Ya no importaba. Quizás si lograba encontrar algo de dinero de mis hermanos…

Fue en eso que me di cuenta que no estaba solo como había pensado al comienzo. ¿Pero cómo podía enterarme, si solo Ichimatsu podía dormirse en un rincón, como si nada pasase?

¿Es que no le incomodaba estar ahí, sin cubre ni nada?

Como sea. ─ Murmure por bajo. Solo tendría que registrar el lugar sin meter ruido alguno, para que así no me descubriese. O eso pensaba luego de que buscase por cada rincón de este lugar. Nada. No había encontrado ni un mísero yen. ─…Que aburrido estoy…

Tras un suspiro, mis ojos no tardaron ni un segundo en divisar a la otra persona que se encontraba en esta habitación. ¿Cómo podía estar durmiendo, siendo que su hermano mayor no tenía con que entretenerse?.

Era un pecado. Eso no podía ser.

Imposible no sonreír con malicia. Era hora de divertirse un poco.

.

.

.

.

Suavemente y sin meter mucho ruido, me situé a su lado. No debía hacerme notar, no tan rápido al menos. Y es que con cada segundo transcurrido, con todas las ideas que me asaltaban, las ganas de soltar una risa contenida no pasaban desapercibidas.

Pero Ichimatsu tendría la culpa de todo, ya que no debía estar durmiendo tan apaciblemente, mientras su amado hermano mayor no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Como buen hermano debe sacarme del aburrimiento, aun cuando no estaba enterado de aquello.

Fue en eso que cogí un pañuelo que estaba en el bolsillo de mi poleron, y haciéndolo un pirulo, comencé a pasarlo por el rostro de mi víctima. Lentamente, disfrutando de las muecas que hacía, o como algunas veces con sus manos trataba de apartar aquello que le estaba incomodando su placida siesta.

Las risas a este punto eran difíciles de contener, inclusive cuando comencé a recorrer su cuello con dicho objeto, muy suavemente, como si se tratase de una caricia. ¿Cómo podía dormir tan profundamente?

…Aunque es mejor que no despierte, no aún… ─ Murmure por bajo mientras seguía con mi intento por molestar a mi hermano menor. Pero fui sacado de mis pensares al sentir como de pronto él se acercaba al objeto que estaba en mi mano, como buscando la caricias que le había estado brindando. Fue imposible no sorprenderme, que me quedase sin aliento cuando un sonido similar a un ronroneo escapaba de sus labios.

¡¿Quién iba a pensar que Ichimatsu podía verse tan tierno?! Era como un pequeño gatito que buscaba cariño. Si hasta unas pequeñas orejas de gato sobresalieron de pronto de entre su cabello.

Era tan adorable, que no podía evitar querer corromperlo de alguna manera.

Malditas ganas de portarme mal, me estaban superando en extremo.

Al diablo con todo. La culpa la tienes tú Ichimatsu. ─ Murmure por bajo mientras sonreía con oscura diversión, aquella que pronto seria causada por mi propio hermano. Él era el culpable por incitarme de esta manera, por mantener esa boquita abierta mientras dormía indefenso. ¿Es que nadie le dijo que en boca cerrada, no entran moscas? O debería decir "otras cosas". ─ Pupupupu. Que comience la diversión.

Sin perder más tiempo, y con las pulsaciones de mi corazón cada vez más descontroladas, comencé a bajar el cierre de mi pantalón. Cuando desabroche el botón, estos terminaron de caer al ponerme de rodillas a su lado. Dios. Estaba tan excitado de solo pensar en lo que deseaba hacer, que hasta podía sentir como la baba comenzaba a caer de mis labios.

Tragando grueso, acerque mi masculinidad bañada levemente con mi excitación a su rostro, a aquella boquita que parecía estar llamándome. Podía escuchar como mi corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez más intensamente, pues cada centímetro avanzado, era una especie de batalla vencida al tiempo, a aquella moral de lo que estaba bien o mal.

Y como siempre he sido alguien que actúa de acuerdo a lo que quiere, esas ideas moralistas poco me importaban. Más si con romperlas obtenía algo bueno, y estaba claro que este iba a ser uno de esos momentos.

Todo mi cuerpo lo expresaba, lo sentía de antemano, al punto de que mi erección se tornaba dolorosa.

Ayuda a tu hermanito Ichimatsu, ¿sí? ─ Con cuidado de no despertarle, me incline levemente hacía su persona, cerrando mis ojos al instante en que su boca recibía mi acalorado sexo. Tuve que contener un gruñido al pequeño roce de su lengua mientras iba ganando espacio en su interior. Se sentía tan bien, tan caliente debido a su aliento. ─ Está bien si comienzo a moverme, ¿verdad querido hermano pequeño?

Apretando mis dientes me adentre lo más que pude, lentamente, torturándome de cierta forma para no ser pillado, para no despertarle y quedarme sin mi masculinidad. Y es que Ichimatsu podía ser muy violento si lo quería, pero no podía negar que valía la pena arriesgarse.

Nadie me quitaría lo disfrutado, ¿verdad?. Y en esta vida hay que pasarlo bien, ya que es muy corta. Sin contar que pensaba recompensarlo de igual manera. No podía ser el único que disfrutase, no me considero tan mal hermano.

Me mordí los labios para evitar emitir aquellos gemidos que deseaban escapar de mi interior. Y es que el roce de su lengua en toda mi longitud provocaba estremecimientos en cada parte de mi cuerpo, imposibilitándome el quedarme callado. Era deliciosa la humedad de su lengua, el calor que emitía. Deseaba acelerar las embestidas en aquella deliciosa cueva, pero sabía que si lo hacía terminaría despertando a este minino.

Y no quería eso, claro que no.

La comida debe apreciarse lentamente, para así disfrutarla. ¿Cierto Ichimatsu? ─ Susurre cerca de su oído, causando que se moviese levemente, quedando esta vez boca arriba, invitándome sin quererlo a seguir con mi travesura.

Fue así como con parsimonia me dispuse a desabrochar su pantalón, a bajarlo suavemente junto con sus boxers. Todo debía ser muy lentamente, teniendo cuidado de los movimientos de su cuerpo, de las expresiones de su rostro, todo lo que indicase si despertaría de su siesta.

Era una misión imposible. Aunque para mi estaba bien que lo fuese, ya que provocaba que mi adrenalina subiese a mil, que el libido en mi ser fuese casi imposible de contener. Mucho más al ver su sexo, al notar como me incitaba a despertarlo, a que reaccionara a mis futuros toques.

Quería reír como un niño pequeño ante una travesura, la que próximamente disfrutaría en supremacía.

Listo o no Ichimatsu, tu hermano mayor te hará sentir bien. ─ Sonreí mientras hacía el clásico gesto en mi nariz. Para que vea que no era la mala persona que todos creían, que me preocupaba por el resto. Me acerque a la parte baja de su cuerpo, tomándolo con una de mis manos, jugando con sus emociones al soltar aire caliente en la cabeza. Tuve que morder mi labio inferior para no soltar ruido al notar como se estremecía.

No era tan bueno, lo acepto. Era divertido joder al resto.

Sin importarme las consecuencias que podría acarrearme, me dispuse a lamer las partes nobles de mi confiado hermanito. Empezando por la punta, para segundos después descender en toda su extensión. Sabía casi tan delicioso como esta travesura. Y es que todo en mi pequeño hermanito sabía a gloria, incluyendo sus arranques asesinos.

Los cuales seguramente harán acto de aparición cuando se despierte.

Pero ya me ocuparía de eso más adelante cuando se despertase, por ahora intentaría enfocarme solamente en brindarle placer, en apreciar sus maravillosas expresiones de solo sentir los movimientos de mi mano en su pene, en como mi boca recibía su creciente excitación.

Maldición. Si ya llegaba a doler la mía con solo ver el sonrojo que se había instalado en sus pómulos, la cual no sabía si era por mis toques, o porque ya se encontraba despierto e intentaba ocultarlo.

¿Podrían ser ambas cosas?

Realmente no importaba en estos momentos, no cuando seguía brindándole este placer, cuando se removía bajo mis manos.

Desde este placentero lugar seguí observando sus reacciones, como mordió sus labios en un intento por contener un gemido que deseaba brotar por estos mismos. Pero en vez de intentar apartarse, sus caderas se alzaban en búsqueda de más placer, incitándome en que continuara masturbándole.

Que egoísta hermanito… ─ Susurre al apartarme por unos segundos, apreciando su desconformidad por detenerme. Como me estaba divirtiendo. Imposible no sonreír oscuramente ante eso. ─…Me dejaras meterlo por aquí, ¿verdad?

Un gemido escapo de su boca tras no poder ser contenido como tantos otros. Y es que al sentir mi lengua acariciando ese diminuto lugar, fue imposible detenerlos por más tiempo. Me deseaba, sé que es así. Podía percibirlo en sus reacciones, en los ruidos que escapaban de su garganta. No sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría contenerme.

Acariciarme a mí mismo ya no era suficiente en estos momentos, mientras seguía humedeciendo su pequeño orificio. Quería, anhelaba estar una vez más en su interior, como ya lo he hecho tantas veces. Sí. Es que no podía negármelo a mí mismo. Quizás si a los demás por el hecho de ser hermanos, pero disfrutaba de esta especie de relación que teníamos, una completamente sexual.

A Ichimatsu le gustaba ser complacido, que lo torturasen de cierta manera, lo cual era perfecto para mi retorcida personalidad. Podía utilizarlo para saciar mis más oscuras fantasías. Era una relación donde ambos salíamos ganando, donde ambas partes disfrutaban hasta caer en la inconciencia de la pasión.

O-Osomatsu…niisan… ─ La voz de mi necesitado hermanito me saco de mis meditaciones, de mis incontenidos gemidos mientras acariciaba mí ya necesitado sexo. Masturbarme no era suficiente. Debía apresurarme. Tenía que ser un buen hermano mayor, darlo todo a quien estaba conmigo en esta habitación, a quien se retorcía de necesidad al sentir uno de mis dedos en su interior, preparándole para mi llegada.

Me quieres dentro, ¿Verdad Ichimatsu? ─ Le susurre tras colocarme a la altura de su acalorado rostro, perdido en el olor a sudor que emanaba de sus poros debido a mi acto ─ Pero más vale que no te corras hasta que yo lo haga, o te lo hare pagar. ¿Queda claro?

Sé que me había escuchado, que solo estaba fingiendo dormir a estar alturas. Pero le dejaría pasar ese acto solo para mi propio disfrute, para mis fantasías de cogerle sin que se percatase.

Era hora de seguir conectado netamente al placer, a los gemidos que seguían brotando de su boca con cada movimiento de mi dedo, el cual fue acompañado rápidamente por un segundo, buscando expandir lo más posible, ignorando los quejidos de dolor de quien seguía bajo mi calor. No iba a preocuparme por ello a estas alturas, ya que conocía el masoquismo de esta persona, lo mucho que le gustaba.

¿No era así adorado hermanito?

C-Cóge…me… ─ Por más que lo quisiera, no iba a darle en el gusto aún, no cuando podía torturarle un poquito más. Era tan macabramente delicioso. Por eso ignore sus vocablos, para introducir un tercer dedo, comenzando a bombardear justo en ese lugar que le hacía delirar, que causaba que su cuerpo se curvase inconscientemente. ─…E-Eres u-un…maldito…Ngh…

Lo soy. ¿No lo había dicho ya?

…Aun así me quieres, me deseas dentro de ti, ¿o me equivoco? ─ Era gracioso escucharle hacerme callar por su vergüenza, notar el sonrojo que se había posado en sus pómulos por mis palabras. Sí. Él tenía la culpa de todo, de hacerme actuar de esta manera, y todo por ser así de adorable.

Su personalidad me incitaba a portarme mal.

No te corras hermanito, o no habrá recompensa. ─ Sentía la tensión en su ser, lo mucho que estaba disfrutando con el movimiento descontrolado de mis dedos. Era maravilloso escucharle, apreciar su respiración descontrolada, el olor a sexo, como trataba de contenerse para no acabar. Un conjunto de cosas, las cuales causaban que cada vez fuese más dificultoso seguir con esta tortura. ─ Maldición Ichimatsu. Verte de esa manera, lo hace muy difícil.

…Ngh…Ah…Entonces… ¡Entonces cógeme de una maldita vez! ─ Estas son las únicas ocasiones que lograba ver su completa sinceridad. Aun cuando sabía que se moría de vergüenza, el placer siempre podía más con su persona, causando que este tipo de palabras brotasen con insistencia, sin miedo a nada. Me gustaba, me encantaba que fuese el único, que solo yo viese ese lado suyo y nadie más. Porque él era mío, completamente mío.

Jajaja. Cuanta impaciencia. ─ Le dije en un susurro mientras me acercaba de nueva cuenta, quedando a centímetros de juntar nuestros labios, apreciando su desagrado al sacar de su interior aquellos intrusos, atrayéndolos a mi boca para saborearlos con parsimonia, causando que este se sonrojara aún más si eso era posible. ─…Te complaceré porque has sido un buen chico, porque yo tampoco puedo contenerme por más tiempo.

Sin perder tiempo me saque las ropas, posicionándome entre sus piernas, levantando un poco sus caderas para tener mejor acceso. Dios. Si su pequeña entrada chorreaba en mi espera, llamándome para que se sumergiera en su calor.

Lentamente comencé a sumergirme en su interior, disfrutando de su estrechez, conmemorando de nueva cuenta lo delicioso que se sentía estar de esta forma con esta persona, apreciando la tirantes de su cuerpo a medida que avanzaba, notando como se contenía para cumplir con mi orden. Como siempre tan obediente cuando se trataba de sexo.

…T-Tan caliente. ─ Mi voz salió ronca debido a la excitación que sentía, al estar por completo conectados. Acercándome en búsqueda de sus labios, me perdí por unos segundos en el placer que mostraba, causando que le llenase aún más. Y es que verlo de esa manera, sin duda me calentaba en extremo.

¿Cómo no sentirme de esa manera?

Es que sus pómulos sonrojados debido a la situación, a la vergüenza mezclada con el deseo, sus ojos entrecerrados, tratando de buscar los míos entre la neblina de la pasión. Maldición. Esto me gustaba más de lo que creía.

¿Era solamente eso verdad? Debido a aquello busque su boca con desesperación mientras comenzaba a moverme lentamente, callando con mis besos sus gemidos, mis propios sonidos que deseaban escapar por mi garganta.

Hacía mucho calor en esta habitación. Con cada segundo que marcaba el reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes, era cada vez intenso. Cuando me sumergía en su interior era el cielo, así como cuando salía era el infierno, era exactamente el mismo calor que seguro se sentía en ese sitio.

Tan estrecho, tan húmedo y delicioso. Todo su ser era solamente para mi disfrute, completamente hecho a mi medida. Inclusive esas pequeña manías que tenía al momento de hacerlo, como el hecho de que se aferrase fuertemente a mi espalda, rodeándome con sus brazos cada vez más intensamente mientras me adentraba en su pequeño agujero, o cuando mordía aquel lugar entre el cuello y el hombro en un intento por no soltar más gemidos, por contener los espasmos que causaba en su cuerpo.

Me encantaba, me prendía a mil. Hacía que luchase con más intensidad por conseguir escuchar sus gemidos, sus peticiones por más, porque mi pene se adentrase aún con más fuerza. Él era masoquista después de todo, y yo estaba gustoso de complacerlo si eso iba a provocarme más placer, si era de su gusto.

M-Más fuerte, más i-intenso niisan…─ No tenía que pedirlo, pensaba hacerlo. Ya no iba a aguantar por mucho tiempo, y sé que él tampoco podía mucho más.

 **…**

Tratando de regular mi respiración, busque entre el apogeo del orgasmo los labios de mi pequeño hermano, besándole con parsimonia, con tanta delicadeza que me sorprendí a mí mismo. Y es que no podía negar que me estaba cansado, que había sido un excelente polvo. Porque era solo eso, ¿no es asi?. Solo por eso aún permanecía conectado a esta persona, satisfaciéndome con su calor, con su agitado respirar.

…Eso ha estado…muy bien. ─ Murmure entre besos en su cuello, perdiéndome en su calor, en nuestros olores mezclados, hasta que me levante lo suficiente para verle a los ojos, apreciando así la vergüenza instalada en sus pómulos. No pude evitar sonreír complacido por sus reacciones, a como rehuía su mirada completamente apenado por lo ocurrido, como siempre.

…Deberías respetar el sueño de los demás… ─ Le escuche decirme tras unos momentos de completo mutismo, aún con esa timidez impresa en sus facciones, con su mirada reusándose a encontrarse con la mía.

¿Tú crees? ─ Consulte divertido tras soltar una leve carcajada, causando que esta vez nuestros ojos se encontrasen, apreciando como su humor cambiaba en un segundo. Estaba molesto por mí reaccionar. Pero es que era tan adorable, que no podía evitar meterme un poquito con su lado tsundere. ─ No vi que te quejases hasta ahora, más bien todo lo contrario.

Un golpe se escuchó de pronto en esta habitación, el cual no era otro más que el de mi trasero en el frio suelo, sorprendiéndome al ver a mi avergonzado hermanito de pie frente mío, diciéndome que era un idiota desvergonzado, un caliente para nada chistoso, marchándose segundos después de este lugar tras colocarse sus ropas, dejándome incluso después de esos insultos, con una satisfactoria sonrisa.

Y es que no podía negar que tenía razón en que era un idiota, un sinvergüenza y todo lo que quisiera, pero aún así sabía que le gustaba esas sesiones tan intimas que teníamos, mucho más porque su rostro al decirme todo aquello parecía un tomate bien maduro.

Estaba molesto, pero aun así no me importaría atacarlo de nuevo mientras durmiese. Había valido la pena completamente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **F** in:-

 _ **Notas Dark:-** Hola mis queridos lectores. Siento la tardanza, pero he tenido muchos problemas personales que me quitaban la inspiración completamente. Inclusive ayer que estuve de cumpleaños, los problemas no pararon hasta la tarde. Pero bueno. Luego llegaron mis tíos y primos a verme, y todo fue demasiado lindo. Me subieron completamente el ánimo, al punto que pude terminar el one-shot._

 _Espero haya sido de su agrado_

 _No se olviden de dejar un comentario por favor. Estos animan a seguir escribiendo_

 _Muchas Gracias_

 **D** ark **A** my-chan


End file.
